The invention relates generally to electrical appliances including a motor housing or the like, and an electrical cord which enters into the housing. More particularly, the invention relates to strain relief arrangements in connection with such cords and housings.
Attention is directed to the Falkenbert U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,882 issued Jan. 5, 1965 and to the U.S. Francis Pat. No. 2,869,094 issued Jan. 13, 1959.